Through Teyla's Eyes
by Scifan
Summary: Tag for Thirty-Eight Minutes. Celebrating 100,000 posts in JT thread in Gateworld: Teyla's point of view of what she went through while seeing John suffer from the Iratus bug.


Through Teyla's Eyes:

The moment that Teyla sees the creature on the Major's neck and how Lt. Ford is unable to release its hold on him, she knows it is the vile creature that her father mentioned in stories that she heard when she was a young girl. She once dismissed it as a way to keep the children from wondering away from the settlement, but not any longer. The only final outcome, according to the stories is death to the host.

Teyla is nearly overcome with frustration as she sees him getting worse, but when she discovers that they can't get through the gate because of mechanical problems, she feels herself losing control. She fears that the man that she has put her full faith and trust in to help her people and others to fight against the Wraith is about to slip away right in front of her.

----------

Teyla is confused about what the Major is suggesting and at the same time scared. They want to use a machine that will stop his heart and fool the creature. _How is this possible?_ She thinks to herself. _To have such a device that can take one's life and then give it back._

"Cut his shirt open." Ford commands.

Teyla is surprised by his request, "What?"

"Cut his shirt open!" he yells this time while he retrieves the defibrillator.

She quickly grabs the scissors that are in the first-aid kit and begins to cut the Major's shirt from top to the bottom.

As Ford charges the paddles he voices another order to Teyla, "Move his tags."

"What?" she asks again with uncertainty in her voice.

"Move his chain to the side," he explains with more detail. She responds quickly and moves the tag over the Major's shoulders.

She watches as Ford puts some kind of thick substance on the paddles before he rubs them together. Ford then orders McKay to open the door and suggests that one of them take the Major through the event horizon if he can't revive him. Teyla quickly volunteers.

She waits for Ford to use the device and sees the uncertainty in his eyes, which makes her feel more anxious.

"Do it!" Sheppard yells.

As Ford uses the defibrillator it frightens her to see the Major's whole body jerk upwards and then collapse. She quickly grabs the creature and tries to pry it off, but it's no use. Beckett tells them to wait a bit and then try again. It finally releases its grip from the Major's neck. Teyla throws it across the jumper and Ford fires a round into the thing. As Ford returns to the defibrillator, she goes and wraps the creature with a jacket.

Anxiety goes stronger in her as witnesses that the machine fails to bring back the Major. Quickly, they get up and she helps carry him across the Event Horizon.

----------

Sadness fills her heart as she watches Dr. Beckett and his team work hard on trying to bring the Major back. She sees the worry look on Dr. Weir's face which only feeds her anxiousness, but relief finally came when Dr. Beckett said that Major Sheppard would be fine.

She is about to follow him, but Dr. Weir tells her how worried Halling was. Teyla thanks her and goes in search of him.

She doesn't have to go far before she sees him just outside of the jumper bay. They place their hands on each other's shoulders and bow for the Athosian head touch.

Halling lifts his head with a smile, "We are most grateful that you, Major Sheppard and his team came back safely."

"As am I," Teyla smiles back.

"I fear to say that some of us were prepared to do the ritual prayer for you, since we thought the inevitable was going to be…" he pauses at seeing Teyla's weak grin. "It does not matter now. Dr. Weir asked me to sustain from it in fear of sending a message that held no hope and I am glad we did."

Teyla looks up to him seriously, "I do not believe during the entire ordeal did I think of my own death, but only that of Major Sheppard's."

She pauses, "I knew that if Dr. McKay could not fix the problem for us to return safely, then our death would be certain, but in Major Sheppard's situation, his death would have been most assuredly before for our own."

Halling turns to start walking down the corridor, "We have much to be thankful today. Come, I am sure everyone will be joyous to see that you have returned safely."

Teyla welcomes the idea and they continue down the hallway towards their living quarters. The children rush to greet Teyla as soon as they see her and few begin to pull on her to hear the story of what had happened. The boys especially wanted to hear about the bug that was on the Major's neck. She takes in all the warmth she receives from her fellow Athosians, but her joy doesn't last long. Instead, she finds herself worrying about Major Sheppard and politely says goodbye before dismissing herself. Before visiting the Major, she decides to change out of her uniform and into something she is more accustomed to wearing.

As she nears the corridor that leads to the infirmary, she sees Dr. Weir, Lt. Ford and Dr. McKay heading in the same direction. She tries not to roll her eyes as she overhears Dr. McKay praising himself for saving the day.

She is happy to see the Major looking better than the last time she seen him and she can't help but giggle to his demanding remark about them getting him something to eat. The visit is brief, but her worries are finally relieved, but before they leave entirely, Dr. Weir asks him what he was about to say when he thought he was going to die.

He simply answers, "I was going to say…..um, take care of each other."

Her heartstring tugs at her heart a bit and she thinks to herself, _"What a kind remark from a strong, but humble man." _

The End


End file.
